<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters (From Your Friend, Innocent Renjun Who Lights Up The World) by iuwui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310843">Letters (From Your Friend, Innocent Renjun Who Lights Up The World)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/pseuds/iuwui'>iuwui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is A Personal Attack (a written crack compilation) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Chenle Emo, Chenle Kind Of Emo, I Literally Read Sterek Fanfiction For This, It's So Quirky, Jaemin Is Absolutely Insane, Jeno’s Sterek, Letters Of Some Sort, Life Advice With Huang Renjun, Plays A G Note, Possible Destruction Of Government??, Quarantine Has Been Taking A Toll, Yangyang Give The People Yakult, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/pseuds/iuwui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad we’re friends, you know. Not because I care. Only because you’re so insane I know you can’t be a figment of my imagination.”<br/>---<br/>Renjun misses his friends already.<br/>Well, not really.<br/>(A little bit.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/His Deepest Most Innermost Thoughts, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor and/or Background Relationships, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is A Personal Attack (a written crack compilation) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dear Mark Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mark,</p><p>By now, you’re probably already in college. Like where I’m going. Like what I’m delaying by writing letters to everyone important to me. <strike>How pathetic</strike>.</p><p>Ignore that.      </p><p>I’m glad you and Donghyuck finally got it through your thick skulls, that, yes, you should date. I’ve been rolling my eyes at you two for the past five months. Idiots.</p><p>You know, you’re kind of an all-around student. Everyone admires you, and you’re good at what you do. I wouldn’t be surprised if you became famous.</p><p>You have many talents. You shouldn’t waste them.</p><p>I’ll admit, I was suspicious of you at first, especially because of the middle school incident. Not sitting with your friends for a year? Well, we were both petty. I don’t think I’ve formally apologized for that. There you go. This is an apology.</p><p>I miss you already. I feel like quoting something sappy. I feel like that would be a good fit. You’re really sappy. Has anyone told you that?</p><p><em>“Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.”</em> -Theodor Seuss Geisel</p><p>Don’t call him Dr. Seuss, by the way. Man wasn’t even a doctor. An insult to all doctors, really. </p><p>He was kind of an asshole.</p><p>It’s going to be weird. Most people are all “omg keep in ~touch~ and i’ll ~text~ and ~call~ and we can ~facetime~” but then their friendships fall apart because proximity is easier than actively trying to keep a relationship.</p><p>So I’m not going to pretend to do that, but if you want to keep in touch, I’m always here. Either that or screaming.</p><p>Stress really does wonders for the body. Like dying young.</p><p>Anyways, I wish you luck and success in whatever you do. </p><p>And if you’re ever in my area, I’ll be sure to give you a ride.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely-Your-Friend, </p><p>Renjun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dear Jeno Of The Monopoly Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Jeno,</p><p>Hi. It’s you, next. You’ve been a really close friend throughout these years. I would’ve considered you my best friend, at one point, (Hi, Jaemin. Your letter is almost ready, stop reading this over Nojam’s shoulder. These are my private thoughts.) although ninth grade was rough and I want to punch freshie Renjun every time I recall that era. Thanks for sticking with me.</p><p>You and writing. I don’t even know what to say, except I know you regret some of the shit you’ve posted on the internet. Attached to this letter will be my favorite passages from your fanfictions, which also means I did indeed find that smut you thought you deleted. I mean, you did, I just copy-pasted it into Google Docs before you got rid of it forever.</p><p>You would not believe how much storage that shit ate up. &lt;/3</p><p>I’m glad you’re happy where you are. </p><p>You and Jaemin going to college together? At this point you guys are basically obligated to get married.</p><p>You’re often overlooked because of the combined idiocy of our friend group, but thank you for trying to keep us under control. It failed, but I appreciate the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The first thought that Derek had, pushing Stiles against the wall, was that this was so wrong. But Stiles had looked sinfully good that night, purposefully teasing him, knowing full well the whole town was there, watching them. The thought only made Derek harder-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that’s more than enough of that. </p><p>God, that is awful. I am so sorry for supporting this whole demented idea of yours, but I feel like this has just confirmed that neither of us have a career in writing. Well, maybe you. I’ve always imagined you as a teacher.</p><p>Wow, I’m getting off track.</p><p>Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. I’d call you bro, but that doesn’t seem to be an appropriate sentiment.</p><p>Friend.</p><p> </p><p>From The One That Made You Lose On Field Day Of Seventh Grade,</p><p>Renjun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dear Donghyuck, You’re Famous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Donghyuck Haechan What’s Your Face,</p><p>Hi.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Renjun :P</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dear Donghyuck (For Real This Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck,</p><p>You don’t deserve a dear. You deserve to rot after you claimed that ghosts aren’t real. I’m gifting you Buzzfeed Unsolved merch for your birthday.</p><p>Just not official merch.</p><p>(b/cuz fucc capitalism)</p><p>What to say, buddy boy?</p><p>Many triggered nine year olds on Roblox. Honestly, I’m surprised we’ve gotten this far without any major injuries.</p><p>I guess I’ve never thanked you, for pulling little Renjun out of his shell, going as far as breaking things off with your best friend (it’s mark. you dumb.) for me. I really wasn’t worth the trouble.</p><p>You have this crazy bright persona (see what i did there? bts) that everyone- and I mean everyone -needs to see. You’re obnoxious and annoying and have .038 impulse control, but you’re one of the funniest people I know.</p><p>That’s a good thing. Don’t let anyone dim that light. I’m the only person that can make fun of you. Like Wednesday Addams.</p><p>You’re smart. Don’t think otherwise, because as much as you harp on about yourself, I know you have a bajillion unprecedented hidden insecurities.</p><p>Just know that you don’t have to do this alone, okay?</p><p>Was that a Shawn Mendes lyric?</p><p>You are worthy.</p><p>Donghyuck, I know we’re going our separate ways after high school. I have no idea where we’ll end up, but seriously. One call away.</p><p><strike>Oops, I did it again</strike>.</p><p>I’m going to chop off my fingers.</p><p>I guess, honestly, we’ve been together for this long.</p><p>You still owe me a Tonkatsu.</p><p>No, I haven’t forgotten.</p><p>There’s this twisted sort of thing about you. Not romantically or anything, but you’re such an interesting person. Once you start talking, there’s no escape. A person just wants to know more about you. You hold people captive. They’re transfixed. </p><p>Actually, I think that’s Stockholm Syndrome.</p><p>Just please don’t run for president or something, I wouldn’t have the patience to rig the electoral votes. I mean, what? Nothing illegal here...</p><p>(Piss off the CIA by calling them the FBI)</p><p>My dear pardner in yeehaw and crime, the singular dislike of my life, the boy with a boyfriend but flirts with everyone, the famous (you’re famous. the world is truly unfair.) “Haechan”, the kid that cried because that dog died in that one movie, Donghyuck Lee.</p><p>You are a threat to society.</p><p>Also, I love you very platonically. No bromo.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely is a stupid word,</p><p>RenjunidaaaaAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>P.S. by the way, if you talk to me one more time about how dreamy mark lee’s cheekbones are, i’m going to permanently shut you up </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i dedicate this chapter to whitenoisce</p><p>what a wonderful, wholesome person</p><p>also their pfp made me hungry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dear Nana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Jaemin Na,</p>
<p>Are you okay? Like, even slightly? In the remote area of “decent”?</p>
<p>I don’t even know why I’m asking that. I know you. Of course you aren’t okay.</p>
<p>Here are some memories I have, listed, in no particular order:</p>
<p>That time in eighth grade when you started banging on the table and yelling “BOTTOM” in a chant.</p>
<p>When we went to CPK after you blew all your money on Jeno’s birthday present and wanted to share a lemonade, but kept drinking from my straw and saying “Ha, that’s my *insert number* indirect kiss.”</p>
<p>When you slid onto (into?) home base after a round of kickball and got so much dust everywhere some kid had an asthma attack.</p>
<p>Tenth Grade New York Trip, where you bought a weed bucket hat and proceeded to yell “WELCOME TO AMERICA, PEEPS” out the bus window at random unsuspecting passerby.</p>
<p>We went camping in Chenle’s backyard and you finally got a match working... inside the tent. Which was highly flammable. And then the firemen showed up.</p>
<p>The countless times you’ve given people backhugs and made kissy faces. Two words, buddy. Personal. Space.</p>
<p>Ugly Christmas Sweater Competition, which you went to with a customized sweater of [redacted’s] face.</p>
<p>When you went to the bank and got a singular flavor of every lollipop, then dissolved them in water and tried to dye your hair.</p>
<p>Oh, when you dyed your hair.</p>
<p>Your caffeine intake?</p>
<p>I’m going to miss you. At least a three.</p>
<p>You are legally obligated to propose to Jeno. Or him to you. Unsure. This will happen. You don’t have a choice.</p>
<p>Take care of yourself.</p>
<p>Seriously.</p>
<p>Not that you ever are, but-</p>
<p>GAH I CANNOT DO THIS I FEEL LIKE I’M REPEATING THE SAME SENTIMENTS IN EVERYTHING</p>
<p>I guess it’s fitting you’re the letter I break down over. How did people back then do it?</p>
<p>Did you know I used to have a ridiculous crush on you? *inserts upside down smiley face*</p>
<p>this is so god awful</p>
<p>yuhhhh get into it</p>
<p>but yeah, thanks for continuously trying to set me up</p>
<p>Not that it helped, or anything.</p>
<p>I hate you a lot. I don’t mean it. At least, I don’t think I do.</p>
<p>You give off cursed energy. Cursed baby energy? There is something inherently cursed about you.</p>
<p>Jaemin Na /jay-min nah/</p>
<p>
  <em>noun</em>
</p>
<p>1. a dumb caffeine addict and a good friend</p>
<p>
  <em>verb</em>
</p>
<p>2. To give Renjun a headache</p>
<p>k</p>
<p>Hopefully you get somewhere... with the whole zodiac thing...</p>
<p>why do these letters keep getting longer</p>
<p>But yeah. You know? It’s like that sometimes.</p>
<p>A Renjun Huang Stamp of Approval.</p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>You’re a star! (Twenty star jumps. Do ‘em.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Renjun of The Hills and Grass</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy pride month!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dear Sheep^2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Yangyang,</p><p>Contrary to popular belief and all the bullshit Jaemin spews, I do not have a crush on you.</p><p>I hope that doesn't bother you or anything.</p><p>Okay. Now that that's out of the way, thank you for being my friend.</p><p>It's a depressing thought that we'll never have to sit through another dinner party or sit on the swings during a summer potluck, scaring away the children.</p><p>Maybe Travis Scott will notice you one day.</p><p>Please stop making dick jokes.</p><p>I feel like I'm just trying to list off things because I'm scared you'll burn down your house when I'm away.</p><p>Make sure to lock the doors when you're leaving.</p><p>Don't accidentally leave your bag on a bus, or get caught in a fight, or forget your shopping list at home.</p><p>Thank you for liking Yakult almost as much as me and screaming over Ariana Grande Vanilla Latte with Extra Whipped Cream. You should make that a drink. Add it onto the Starbucks secret menu.</p><p>(I’ll pay for it.)</p><p>There’s a lot of things that can be expressed in a letter. </p><p>Hm. Thank you for having the same shitty taste in Netflix as me and sharing your pirated anime.</p><p>You know that sort of dead hostage meme? You’re probably the most trustworthy of the lot, so... y’know, if I ever ask you for a shovel, it’ll be cool.</p><p>Can I ask why 😂 you text like this 🤣🤣 sometimes hahaha 😂</p><p>好的，刘扬扬。谢谢你。</p><p>(go ask your mom what that means. genius.)</p><p> </p><p>With as much sincerity as my cold dark evil soul can muster,</p><p>Renjun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好的 -okay<br/>刘扬扬 -i believe this is yangyang’s chinese name. or i’m just dumb.<br/>谢谢你 -thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dearest Chenle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Chenle,</p><p>Darling, lovely, incredible Chenle.</p><p>I hope you burn in hell. This is nothing against you, of course! I love you, I truly do!</p><p>Except when I don’t.</p><p>Thank you for being my first friend in America, thank you for introducing me to everyone, thank you for showing me around and helping my English and translating, all while dragging poor Jisung around.</p><p>Thank you for always smiling and being sunshine, except for that emo period.</p><p>Can we joke about that now? (Too soon?)</p><p>Aw, if I had to list off all the reasons I love you, we’d end up with about half a sheet of paper and a dead body. I could tell you, but I’d have to kill you. Nothing personal.</p><p>Just use me as a shield whenever your parents criticize me, you know? I may not be there in person, but feel free to throw me under the bus. If you fail AP Chem, don’t worry- Renjun is at NYU pursuing the <em>arts.</em></p><p>I had more. I have a lot, really, but you know- some things are best left unwritten.</p><p>I don’t know.</p><p>I’m tired. I am going to sleep. I am no longer a functioning member of society and maybe I’ll be bothered to follow up to this <strike>leeter</strike> letter but. Alright. Let’s end that here before my typis become more and more incoherent.</p><p>I’m so proud of you, Chenle.</p><p>Make the most of your time.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely, 你的大哥,</p><p>Renjun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>你的大哥 - Your big bro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dear Jisung pWARK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Jisung,</p><p> </p><p>Do you know that feeling when you have a child and watch them grow up?</p><p>Well, probably not.</p><p>But no matter what Jaemin says or does, please note that you are my child above all. </p><p>Adorable Jisung, babied Jisung, "oh-my-god-shut-up-i'm-a-big-kid-now Jisung", awkward Jisung, tall Jisung, stop growing Jisung, are you still growing, Jisung?, <strike>the light and delight of my life Jisung</strike> (that was too cheesy, right? right.)</p><p>Anyways, I'm glad you're taking over my spot at the kbbq place when I leave. You're the only one I trust, actually.</p><p>My favorite memory of you will always be the time you forward rolled into the ocean.</p><p>I'm sorry for scaring you for a really long time. I never noticed.</p><p>It's all Chenle's fault we met, right?</p><p>Everything's Chenle's fault.</p><p>I think that's accurate.</p><p>As Jeno said over text once, it's like "I feel like Renjun is like... Jisung's brother in law that he's close with but still a little awkward around," which of course is incredibly accurate but also a little too spot-on.</p><p>Don't worry, I don't hate you. It's the exact opposite.</p><p>Here's my Wise Renjun Advice to you.</p><p>1. Lists are good to keep things in order</p><p>2. Always smile at the customer. Even if you want to punch them. <em>Especially</em> if you want to punch them.</p><p>3. Do your homework on time.</p><p>4. If pulling all-nighters, drag some friends along with you. Misery loves company.</p><p>5. Don't worry about embarrassing moments. Nobody cares. Except maybe Chenle.</p><p>6. Keep friends close. Don't worry about enemies.</p><p>7. In a pinch, cyanide can be found in apple seeds.</p><p>8. Bring actual food to a picnic. Also napkins. People always forget napkins.</p><p>9. Speak up about things you believe in.</p><p>10. Remember that so many people care about and believe in you. Go crazy. You've got one life.</p><p>And, If I had a sibling, I'd want it to be you. :)</p><p>Oh, god. It?</p><p>Them.</p><p>You are a very adequate living being.</p><p>Yes, Jisung Park, you have grown up well.</p><p> </p><p>With affection,</p><p>Scary Renjun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy birthday to one of my closest friends, @im_soft_ok, who was really the whole reason i got my act together and decided to finish this work. hopefully more surprises will come your way. (good ones. i think.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>